


Rosmarinus Officinalis

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Watson-Holmes Prerogative [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Remembrance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosmarinus Officinalis

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting me to write something... you all know who you are.
> 
> To my readers: 
> 
> Thank you so very much for your patience. I want to give you 100% of myself and this story... and I will soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little rest in the interlude.
> 
> Love to all.

The warm breeze blew sweet across him as he layed in their meadow. The scent of the _Wisteria Sinensis_ that was trellised nearby the lower _Rubus Idaeus_ , their blossoms not yet come to fruit. No, that would be later. In summer when the sun was hot and the air humid. Soft humming of thin wings and preposterous sized carapaces, scientifically improbable, yet no less posse comitatus... possible. All the pretty white apiaries sat perfectly gridded welcoming the late spring traffic.

Closer by the _Thymus Praecox_ , _Salvia Officinalis_ , and _Allium Schoenoprasum_ were comfortably bedded with the bright orange deep throated Lonicera Periclymenum. John’s favorite. He figured the man would have been taken more with the two from the _Lamiacea_ family, Mint and Lavender. The man used them enough in their home. It was a good useful little patch, John had staked out. Even the workers that lazily buzzed overhead seemed content with it.

“Want a bite?” John proffered the ripe glistening raspberry to his lips. His smile as warm and easy as the day felt.

“I thought they hadn’t even begun to ripen?” Curious now he accepted it licking John’s fingers, the cloying honeysuckle still there despite the deep stains of red and purplish on John’s fingertips.

“Sometimes you need to wait, yes.” John said with a twinkle in his eyes. “But sometimes, isn’t instant gratification the best?”

“Yes. In this case.” He kissed the darkened fingertips. “Been jamming then? Couldn’t wait?”

“Among other things...” John’s face lost some of its light countenance. “Ready to wake up?”

“Wake up?” He was muzzed with the haze of warmth and drunk on the taste of John.

“Yes, love.” John smiled sadly. “Shall I carry you?” John’s smile turned relaxed as if he had decided something. “Let’s lay here a while longer... stay with me.”

_“Always, John. Always.”  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Rosmarinus officinalis- Rosemary (for Remembrance)
> 
> Wisteria Sinensis- Wisteria
> 
> Rubus Idaeus- Raspberries
> 
> Thymus Praecox- Thyme  
> Salvia Officinalis- Sage   
> Allium Schoenoprasum- Chives
> 
> Lamiaceae- The mint family. Of which both Lavandula Angustifolia (Lavender) as well as Mintha Longifolia (Mint) are.


End file.
